A Place To Call Home
by Hyne's Descendant
Summary: Little Zidane is trying to find his parents. will he succeed? nobody knows...yet read to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters……

Author's note: Umm..hi. This is my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks.

*********

A Place To Call Home

PROLOGUE

"But I wanna find my real home!" shouted Zidane, his eyes watered. His vision blurred.   "I…I want to see my real parents…" he said again. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"How many times do I have to repeat this? You're still young! I've gotten into a lot of troubles by raisin' you!" shouted Baku at the crying boy. His heart softened when he saw him crying. "I just don't want you to get killed. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I don't care!! I want to find my home, my real home!!" with that, Zidane turned away and ran as fast as his can towards his room.

*********

Zidane slammed his bedroom door as hard as he can. "I hate him!!" he shouted, drying his eyes. _Why is he treating me like a child? I'm already eleven. I can take care of myself. I'll prove it to him. _After crying on the floor for a few minutes, he ran to his closet. He put his favourite clothes in a bag and ran outside.

"Are you leaving?" he heard a familiar voice. He stopped and turned around. He saw a green eyed teenager, with long silver hair that fell carelessly down his back. Zidane thought that he was among the most handsome person on Gaia. It was Zekk, one of the members of Tantalus. But he was special to Zidane. He had been like an elder brother to him. He looked at Zidane with caring eyes.

"Yeah…" said Zidane, turning away so that Zekk couldn't see his face. He would call him 'crying baby' if he sees Zidane crying. Just like before…

"Why are you trying to hide your face?" said Zekk, kneeling down beside Zidane. He tilted his head to the right to get a better view of Zidane's face. Zidane tried to cover his face with his hands, but Zekk caught his hands. His expression changed completely. "Are you crying?" he said, trying to stop laughing. "Crying Baby," he said again, patting Zidane's head.

_There he goes again. _"I'm not a baby! And I'll prove it to you, 'cause I'm going to travel by myself," said Zidane. "When I come back here, you'll see a grown Zidane with his real home."

Zekk smiled at the child's behaviour. "Really?" he said, smiling mockingly. "Then, I'll go with you."

"No you can't. I want to travel by myself, and I'll prove that I'm able to take care of myself!" said Zidane, walking away.  

"But I'm still coming with you," said Zekk, following Zidane. 

"Don't get into my way!"

Zekk smiled and patted Zidane's head. "Believe me, you'll get no where without me."

_Yeah, whatever. _He tilted his head and took a look at Zekk. _Maybe it's a good idea to have a company after all._ They walked together in silence.

**********

Author's note: What do you think? Maybe its not very good….but, it will get more & more interesting later…(I hope). Please email me if you have any comment. Umm…that's all. 


	2. Encounter1

The Place I Will Return To Someday  
  
Chapter I: Encounter I  
  
  
  
It was three days since Zekk and Zidane left Lindblum. They were walking aimlessly through the wilderness; sometimes moving northward, sometimes southward and sometimes eastward.  
  
"Admit it. We're lost," said Zidane, shaking his head. "And it is all because of you and your stupid brilliant idea." He was sitting on the ground in the middle of a forest. They had been walking for three hours searching for the exit.  
  
"How could a briliant idea become stupid? And, for your information Mr. Zidane Triball, you would've been lost the moment you step out of the city if I were not with you!" said Zekk putting his hands on his hips. Zidane thought that he looked like a mother. "Actually, it's your fault. You don't even bring a compass!" He rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have believed you when you said thet you had prepared everything." This was the fifth fight that had had since the morning.  
  
"Compass is not so important. You can tell the direction by looking at the sun or the constellations. My teacher thought me that."  
  
"Hmph, then, why are we lost? Wasn't it you who said that sun rise in the north? Now look where we are!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's my fault. At least I bring a map and lot of useful things with me, unlike you. All you have are the stinking cape and your stupid daggers." Zidane shook his head. "I wonder why you bring so much daggers."  
  
Zekk was annoyed. "My daggers are not stupid. Well, maybe they can't think but they would be much more useful than you! Without them, do you think we could've defeated the beasts? They helped me fought the beasts. Unlike you, hiding beind a tree, whimpering like a baby!" Zekk was smirking. He referred to a pack of wolves they encoutered last night.  
  
"I'm no a baby!" Zidane yelled and kept quiet. He had to admit that Zekk fought pretty well. If it weren't for him, he was sure that he'd become dead meat. But there was no way he'd let him win. He bit his lower lip, searching for something to say but came out with nothing. "Whatever."  
  
"Hah! I win!" said Zekk triumphantly. He was grinning cheerfully, showing his beautiful white teeth. Zidane always envied those teeth. He had some damaged teeth on his lower jaw. One of them was his incisor, which will show up when he smile broadly. Zidane always hoped that he would become as handsome as Zekk when he grow up.  
  
"So….what do we do now, Mr KnowItAll?  
  
"Let's rest a bit," said Zekk, sitting down.  
  
"Would you teach me how to useyour daggers again before we departed?" asked Zidane eagerly.  
  
"You want to use etupid things?" Zekk said, wearing a lopsided smile.  
  
"But…." Zidane looked hopefully at Zekk with his two big blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright," Zekk waved his hand to stop Zidane's words. "Geez, would you stop looking at me with those stupid eyes of yours?" He crossed his hands. "They kinda melt my heart," he added quietly.  
  
Heh, that's exactly what I was trying to do, thought Zidane happily.  
  
They sat there for a while, eating and talking. While Zekk was talking about the place they're supposed to go, Zidane somewhat fell asleep. Zekk smiled at the sleeping child. It's hard to believe that a 10-year-old boy would take such a drastic decision to leave his home to find his parents.  
  
He leant against a tree and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly a shrill cry disturbed the peace. He cursed, frantically grabbing two daggers and put himself in a fighting stance, each dagger ready in his hands. Zidane opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed that he was puzzled. Zekk was quite surprised that Zidane woke up, as he had always been a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Quick! Hide behind me!" Zekk said in a serious tone. Zidane didn't say anything. He quickly ran towards Zekk.  
  
A flock of birds appeared from his right. Not ordinary birds. Their beaks were full of small, sharp teeth. One of them suddenly charged towards Zekk. He waited patiently until the bird was within his arm's reach and……. *zap* with a smooth slash, the bird was cut into two and fell to the ground.  
  
Zidane cheered. Another two birds circled them, producing a menacing shriek. Zidane pulled himself closer to Zekk's legs. He picked some stonesfrom the ground and began throwing them to the birds. Zekk tried to stop him, but he was too late. Zidane's aim was quite good. Three from the four stones that he threw hit the birds, but they only made the birds even angrier.  
  
The two birds quickly charged towards Zidane. Instinctively, he grabbed zekk's dagger and slashed blindly at the direction of the birds. To his surprise, both of the birds fell to the ground, one was divided into two, and the other had a deep cut across its back.  
  
Zekk whistled and mumbled something about devil's luck.  
  
Then, his attention turned towards the other birds. Instead of attacking them, the birds flew off at full speed. Zidane thought that the birds must be afraid after seeing their friends sprawled dead on the ground. He jumped up and down happily.  
  
"You look excatly like a monkey, jumping up and down like that. Your tail only adds to the idea," said Zekk, shaking his head. Maybe either his father or mother was a monkey. "By the way, could you please gimme back my dagger?"  
  
Zidane ignored Zekk's first sentence. He threw Zekk a menacing glare and threw the dagger towards him. Before walking away, he stuck out his tounge at the older man.  
  
Zekk chuckled amusely and ran towards the boy. "Chill out. You did a great job just now. Let me compliment you. Good boy," he ruffled Zidane's hair. "C'mon, it was only a joke. Don't be so sensitive."  
  
Zidane ignored Zekk as he packed his things and walked away. Zekk quickly did the same and easily caught up with the boy. "Aww, come on," said Zekk, trying to step in front of Zidane. "What should I do to make you forgive me? Hmm…. You want me to kneel before you? No problem," he kneeled and said, "Your highness, pleaseee accept my apology. Please forgive your lowly slave. I'd rather die than seeing your cute face red with anger." He took one of his daggers and playfully stabbed his stomach, "Ahhh…." and fell to the ground, eyes closed. Two seconds later, he opened his eyes and said, "You forgave me?"  
  
"I'll forgive me if you really kill yourself."  
  
"That's cruel. How could you stay that to me?" said Zekk standing up. "Alas… I live in such a cruel world where there is no love…and mercy."  
  
Zidane tried to hold back his laughter. "Don't act like a jerk."  
  
"Then, tell me what should I do to make you forgive me."  
  
Zidane didn't answer as he was thinking what he wanted from Zekk. Then, he got an idea, "Give me two of your daggers and I'll fogive you."  
  
"No…not my daggers. Ask for something else, pleaseee,"  
  
"What else do you have? That stinkin' cape? No way!" Zidane shook his head, a terrified expression on his face. "Nevermind, I won't forgive you, then." He walked away.  
  
"Hey wait! Awright, awright! I'll give you my daggers!"  
  
Zidane smiled happily and turned to Zekk. "I'll decide which daggers I'll take."  
  
"No way! I'll give you these," said Zekk, thrusting the daggers that used to fight the birds.  
  
"Nevermind. Actually, these are the daggers I wanted to choose. Thanks," Zidane grinned. "I accept your apology, lowly slave."  
  
They continued walking through theforest. They had been walking for about thirty minutes when they suddenly heard music.  
  
"Oh, no…. Not that guy……" said Zekk, sweatdropping.  
  
"That guy?" 


End file.
